Elijah's advanced LAER
|weight =4 |value =8500 |baseid = }} Elijah's advanced LAER is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Characteristics This weapon is identical to the LAER in appearance, but differs in ammunition capacity by having five fewer shots per magazine and a slightly increased rate of fire. This gives it a higher damage-per-second (DPS), but also makes it much less durable. Given the original variant's fragility, its condition is a major concern, especially when using over-charged, optimized, or max charge ammunition. Durability Elijah's advanced LAER can fire a total of about 245 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 17 reloads, or 13 reloads when modified with the auxiliary recharger chip, from full condition before breaking. Modifications Both of the mods for the standard LAER can be applied to this weapon: * LAER mod - auxiliary recharger chip - Recycles one round per four shots. * LAER mod - prismatic lens - Increases damage by 30% per shot. Unlike applying this to the regular LAER, this variant retains its single beam, increasing its usefulness against targets with high Damage Threshold. Variants *LAER - the standard variant found around the Big MT. Comparison Locations * The first Elijah's advanced LAER is found on the roof of the Signal Hills Transmitter, next to four ammunition boxes and the "prismatic lens" upgrade holotape. Once taken, three lobotomites will spawn on the north. * The second one is on the porch of the watchtower at Little Yangtze. Notes * As the name suggests, the LAER is modified by Elijah, during his stay in the Big MT. * The weapon's condition only has 50 HP, so it degrades incredibly fast. Using bulk ammunition can prolong this weapon's life, at the cost of reduced damage. * This weapon can prove to be effective if companions use it, as the weapon will never decay (unless if the weapon is damaged and/or disarmed by any enemy). The companions Arcade Gannon and Veronica Santangelo will use the weapon effectively, as they both have the Energy Weapons skill tagged. * This weapon is one of the rarest non-unique weapons in the game, due to it having a maximum of two being obtainable. * With the Built to Destroy trait and max charge ammunition, this weapon can go from perfect to poor condition in an unprecedented 84 shots. * Fully upgraded, this weapon makes use of special microfusion cells more effective, since it refunds 25 % of the cells used, and through high per hit damage effectively makes better use of optimal charge microfusion cells than any other energy weapon. Behind the scenes Elijah's advanced LAER uses the same electric beam weapons technology also developed in the Secret Vault in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Gallery LAER hi-res.jpg LAER.png L.A.E.R. concept art.jpg Elijahs_Laer_Prismatic_lens_Torn_journal.jpg|Elijah's advanced LAER on the Signal Hills transmitter's roof Elijah's_LAER_Little_Yangtze.jpg|Elijah's LAER leaning against Little Yangtze's watchtower Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Old World Blues weapons de:Elijahs erweitertes LUEG es:LAER avanzada de Elijah ru:Улучшенный ЛАЕР Элайджи